Are you trying to tempt me?
by nejissakurablossom
Summary: Sakura wants her boyfriend, but he seems to be a bit hard to crack, see what she does to get her some Sasuke, Lemon. sasuke/sakura oneshot


**I dont know, I was bored so i decided to type this up...**

**Disclamier: i do not own naruto.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino sighed as she turned to the clock that read 7:30.

" Sakura hurry up or we're going to be late!" said person came out of her bedroom door wearing a denim mini skirt and a tight low cut white and pink shirt. Ino whistled causing Sakura to blush.

" Are you trying to impress a certain boyfriend of yours?" Ino grinned at Sakura's surpirsed faced. Opening the front door, she motioned for Sakura to come, " Come on, I don't want to be late for school"

Sakura and Ino lived together in an apratment at the age of 18. They were seniors in Konaha High and were on their last month before graduating. Sakura dated the ever so popular Sasuke Uchiha and Ino was dating the lazy-ass Shikamaru Nara. The only reason Sakura was dressed like this was to get her boyfriend, who she had been dating for the past year, to kiss her. That's right, a year and they haven't even kissed, pathetic,ne?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx At lunch xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke looked around for a head of pink, but saw nothing.

" Has anyone seen Sakura?" Naruto slurped his ramen and grinned, " I did earlier and boy did she look hot, she had this outfit on that made her ass look gre-" Naruto was cut off by a glare from Sasuke.

" You keep talking about her like that and i will shove that ramen so far down your throat you wont be able to eat anything for the rest of your life."

" Calm down you two, maybe you'll see her in the next class." replied Kiba as him and the rest of the guys got up to head for their next class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke walked into math class to see a bunch of guys surronding his and Sakura's table, when he got closer he saw said girlfriend in the middle smiling. Sasuke growled and walked up to her, grabbing her arm and pulled her out of the room.

" Sasuke where are you taking me?" She didn't get her answer when she was shoved into a room. Looking around, she saw a desk and footballs and other sports equipment laying around, they were in the field house. Sasuke locked the door and turned around to see Sakura leaning against the desk smiling inoccently, and that damn skirt was raised a bit too high for his liking. Walking up to her, he placed his arms on each side of her on the desk, leaning in slightly.

" Why the are you wearing that?" Sakura leaned up close to his lips, leaving only a small gap between them, her breath fanning his face.

" I don't know what you mean Sasuke-kun." Said boy growled and pushed himself away slightly, " Are you trying to tempt me?"

Sakua grinned, this is exactly what she wanted, moving towards his ear, her tongue flicked out and touched it.

" Stop Sakura or your going to regret what's going to happen." Sasuke growled out. Sakura grinned wider as she slowly grinned against his member, leaning up and whispering in his ear, " Oh, but Sasuke dear, _i want you._" That did it for Sasuke, he leaned forward and roughly crashed his lips on Sakura's. Licking her bottom lip for entrance, which she happily obliged, their tongue's fought for dominice. Sasuke picked Sakura up from around the waist and gently placed her on the desk, making sure to swip everything off. Placing a hand on her shoulder, all the while not breaking the kiss, he got on top, placing both of his hands on the side of her head.

Sakura's hands worked at his pant buttons, fumbling around. Sasuke hand reached up and grabbed them, stopping her from undoing them,

" Sakura don't, I don't want you to regret doing this" Sakura smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand, bringing it up to her face and placed light kisses on each knuckle.

" I wont regret it, I promise, because I love you." She smiled when Sasuke resumed his previous actions slowly moving to the nape of her neck, sucking and biting. Sasuke's hand traveled up her skirt to her panties and slowly grabbed them, pulling them to her ankles where she kicked them off. Sasuke moved to her stomach and nudged her shirt up, placing kisses on flat stomach. His other hand moved to the inside of her thigh, where his thumb brushed over her clit, causing a shudder from Sakura. Slowly he inserted one finger, Sakura squirmed around and brought her hands up to his head, massaging her fingers through his hair. Sasuke pumped in and out slowly adding another finger, pumping faster, he added a third finger causing Sakura to go into bliss, before long she reached her first oragsam. Sauske licked the juices off his fingers and before he knew it, he was switched places with Sakura straddling his waist.

Slowly, Sakura teasingly undid his belt and then his pants and they too were thrown off unto the floor with the forgotten undergarments. Sakura looked down at the bulge in his boxers and grinned. Pulling them off, she got a good look at his hard member, grabbin git she brought her head down and blew on the tip, getting a moan out of Sasuke. Taking it, she licked the tip and moved her way down it's sides and back up, engulfing it into her mouth, she swirled her tongue around it causing Sasuke to buck his hips upward.

" Sa.Ku.Ra..." He pulled Sakura up and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, tasting her and exploring every crevice of her mouth. He flipped their positions so that he was on top and placed his member infront of her entrance. He slowly slide the tip in then a little more at a time. He looked up when he heard a strangled gasp and saw Sakura clenching her fist and having tears slowly slide down her cheeks. She jerked her head up when a thumb whiped away some tears, seeing Sasuke look at her softly.

" I can stop," he said caressing her cheek, Sakura shook her head, " No, dont, I just have to get use to you." Sasuke nodded and kissed her forehead. Goig back to what he was doing, he slowly pushed the rest of the way in and let Sakura get adjusted. When she did he started thrusting into her slowly, then faster their bodies in sync with their thrusts. Sakura panted reaching her climax and finally spilled out.

" Oh Sasuke!" she moaned out, Sasuke gritted his teeth and thrusted faster as he too reached his climax.

" Damn Sakura, your tight." when he reached it he collapsed on top of her panting. They stayed staring at each other untill they heard the bell ring for next class. They got up and got everything together and raced to their next class.

Sitting down in the back where nobody was they tried to catch their breath, when something dawned on Sakura. As their teacher had his back to the, writting notes on the board Sakura leaned over and whispered,

" Sasuke, I forgot my panties." Sasuke looked at her and smirked, leaning towards her he whispered back, " Then this wont be to hard now will it."

Sakura gave a confused look when she felt his hand slide into her skirt and him insert a finger in her already wet area. She banged her head against her desk and groaned, causing the teacher to give her a glare.

_"This is going to be along day.."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night in the field house moans could be heard.

" Oh Asuma, your amazing at this." cried Anko. Said man grinned and slowly lifted Anko's shirt up. Something in the corner caught her attention and she turned to look at it.

" Is that a pair of panties?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The end, that probably sucked**

**R & R please**


End file.
